


Home is You

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, mentioned Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: It's been four months since Steve left and Danny is finally going back to work. Celebrating after his first successful case as 'the boss', the team is at the Hilton when a familiar face joins them. After some cathartic drinking, feelings are revealed and now Danny's bad year might be turning around into something good.When an incident at work aggravates his old injuries, things begin to change and Danny realizes his life might be leading him away from Five-0. Away from Hawaii.But maybe that's okay. because home isn't a place.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 43
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 12 hours. With minor stops for lunch and dinner. It just flowed out of me and before I knew it, I was determined to get it finished by the end of the day. Which I did... at 23:59! Now it's just a case of how fast I can edit and post the chapters.
> 
> Be warned, this fic includes some Steve-bashing.

Danny held the mug in his hand as he looked out the window and over the sprawling green and yellow fields beyond. 

“If you’d have asked me a year ago what I’d be doing now, I guarantee this would not be anywhere on my radar,” he said, shaking his head slightly. 

Arms snaked around him from behind and the warmth seeped into his body. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“A very good thing. I may not have thought I’d ever be here. Actively fought against it in the past. But now I think this was the right time to do it. It’s the right place to be,” he turned in the arms, putting his mug down on the side table as he did so, making it easier for him to return the hug. “And the right person to be doing it with.”

They smiled at each other and Danny leaned up for a kiss.

*

_Seven months ago…_

Danny walked over to the bed and placed the toiletries into the box. He had just dumped the toothbrush but the deodorant still had a lot in it.

Charlie came into the room and sat on the bed beside it. “What is this?” he asked. 

Danny continued what he was doing. “This is a box.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I know that. But what are you putting in it?”

Danny sat on the bed and pulled Charlie onto his lap. “This is all Uncle Steve’s stuff that he left here in case he was staying over and needed it. I’m giving it all back to him.”

“Are you going to send it in the mail? ‘Cause I thought we didn’t know where he was,” Charlie said, downbeat. He missed his uncle.

“No, I’m going to give it all to Junior and he can put it somewhere in Uncle Steve’s house for if he ever comes back.”

“Okay,” Charlie responded then wiggled off Danny’s lap and left the room. Danny grabbed the last few things and put them in the box just as Charlie returned and handed him a toy car. “For the box.”

“This is yours, not Uncle Steve’s. Why are you giving me this?”

“It was Uncle Steve’s favorite. He was always the blue car. I don’t want it,” he said, turning and leaving. 

Danny sighed. Steve’s leaving had affected a lot of people but mostly the Williams family. Others could just keep going with their lives and work, but for Danny and the kids, it had been different. 

Danny hadn’t gone back to work yet - his shoulder injury had been taking a long time to heal and it was only now that he was considering getting back to Five-0, four months after Steve had left. Charlie missed his favorite uncle like crazy. He’d acted out a few times, not sure how to deal with what he was feeling. Grace was at college but she was mad. She was fiercely protective of Danny and she hated not just that Steve had ‘the audacity to leave him behind’ - her actual words - but that it left her father without a partner for when he returned to work. 

She liked all of Five-0, she trusted them. But her trust in Steve was so much higher. She knew that Steve would do everything it took to make sure Danny was okay at the end of the day. He’d always told her that and she knew he told Charlie the same thing. Without Steve there, who would do that now?

She was worried about him. She didn’t want him going back to Five-0. Not the same way he had before. The last thing she wanted to hear on their phone calls was about Danny being shot at. She was turning into her mother in that respect. He couldn't blame her. He had been wondering all the same things, too. 

He sealed the box and put it by the door. He’d take it to the office in the morning and give it to Junior.

*

The office had been rearranged now that Steve was gone. Danny had decided he didn’t want to move office just because he was the boss currently, but having an empty office was stupid, especially one that big. So they’d decided that since the team kept growing they’d put two desks in there. So Junior and Tani were now sharing it while the other four offices were being used by Danny, Lou, Adam, and Quinn. 

Junior looked at the box on his desk. “Is this because of what Cole told us?”

Danny cleared his throat to give himself an extra second before answering. “No. Yes, maybe a little bit. I don’t want this stuff in my house.”

Tani put a hand on his shoulder. “A break-up box. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. And it’s not a break-up box if we never got it together,” Danny shook his head and walked out of the office. 

“Wait, hold up,” Tani called as she caught up with him. “You just said… was that a slip up?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said you and Steve never got ‘it’ together. Not just never got together. You added an ‘it’ like… did the two of you…?”

Danny put his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling for a moment. Her gaze was curious rather than prying. He could tell she just wanted to help and the two of them had always had a great relationship. He saw so much of himself in her and sure, sometimes he’d even been jealous that she and Junior had become what they had when he and Steve had never been brave enough. He gestured for her to follow him into his office and once the door was shut, they both sat on the couch. 

“Steve and I came close. A few times.”

“Came close, what does that mean? You almost gave into something between you or you literally came close like you were doing the thing and then backed off before you… finished.”

Danny scratched at his face. “All of the above. Look, you can’t tell Junior or anyone else about this, okay?”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s private,” she nodded. “I just, I knew that Steve leaving was really difficult for you. I just didn’t know how much, not really. Especially since we found out his old girlfriend was on the plane with him. That must have really hurt after what he’d said to you about doing things alone. And now I find out _this_...”

“Steve is going through some stuff, his head isn’t on right,” Danny said, giving the same excuses for Steve that he had for weeks now. He didn’t agree with anything the man was doing but he’d reached a point where he figured Steve had to make his own mistakes. “It hasn’t been for a long time. And if he wants to do something stupid like rekindle something old and try to forget the last ten years of his life, revert back to when he was running around the world as a SEAL and his life was simple then he can do that. Forget about his liver or radiation poisoning... everything else that should be slowing him down...”

“But all that that screws over us - _you_ \- in the process,” she said. 

“It does, but I get it,” he said. “There’s a big part of me that would love to go back to when things were simple. To have Grace stay the innocent eight years old who loved dolphins, for Charlie to stay the five-year-old who hung on every word of the bedtime stories I told him.”

“But you’re smart enough to know that can’t happen. That kids grow up, that life takes you places you never expected to go.”

He nodded. “Still… something simple. Something easy. I would love to have that. Almost did when I met Leslie. We clicked straight away and what we had even in those few short hours was the kind of fun I’d been missing in my life. Steve and I whenever we made moves in that direction, it was always complicated. Never the right time that we chose. Always took time to get things back to normal again after… it was stupid and we should probably have never tried. We were better as friends. That’s what we always decided.”

“I didn’t even know you liked men,” she said. “Or that Steve did. Wow. My mind is just going crazy as it processes this. Mainly because somehow I’m not surprised about any of it.”

Danny smiled. “Just don’t go spreading it around. I never really worried about what people thought but Steve did, probably all that macho bullshit he grew up with and then all the Navy crap.”

“Okay, but I know this really great guy-”

“Stop right there. No blind dates or setups. I’ve tried it before it has never worked out.”

“But you were never set up by _**me**_ before and that’s a huge dif-”

“I said no. Now get back to work,” Danny laughed as they stood and he shoved Tani out of his office. 

“But if you hear me out-” she tried to say as the door closed on her and the sound muffled. “This isn’t over!” she yelled through. He watched as she walked away, getting her phone out.

*

Danny had forgotten all about Tani’s possible fix-up. They’d caught a case and it was the first one for Danny being back full time with the team. Luckily it had been pretty easy and to celebrate they’d all gone to the Hilton that night for drinks. They were already a few hours into decompressing and most of them were at least a little bit tipsy when a familiar voice interrupted them. 

“I hope I’m not intruding.”

Danny turned in his chair and looked up. “Harry! What are you doing here?”

The man glanced quickly at Tani then back at Danny. “I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d stop by.”

“So you got your money back?” Tani asked as if she’d already had part of this conversation with him before. 

“Most of it,” he replied. “Now I’m at something of a loose end.”

“Well, if you want to tag along with Five-0 for a while I’m sure the new boss would be happy with that,” Adam said, indicating Danny with his beer bottle.

“Yes, I heard that Steve was no longer here,” Harry said, looking at Danny with some concern on his face. “I also heard his replacement didn’t work out.”

“The governor and Danny decided not to hire the person Steve recommended,” Lou said, smirking as he did so and receiving a slap to his arm from Quinn.

“He’s a nice guy,” she said in Cole’s defense. “He just went about things the wrong way. And it was mutual. He didn’t want to rock the boat after everything.”

“Well, Steve McGarrett leaves big shoes to fill,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, he does,” Danny agreed after taking a swig of his beer. He then stood. “Excuse me a minute.”

When he came back out of the bathroom, Harry was standing there. “Did I say something wrong?”

“What? No, of course not,” Danny reached out and patted Harry’s arm. “It’s good to see you. And Adam is right. If you want something to do then Five-0 would be happy to have you.”

“I still don’t think a badge is for me,” Harry wrinkled his nose as he shook his head. “But I do enjoy the occasional ride-along.”

“How long are you staying?”

Harry leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. “Well, that rather depends. You see, Miss Rey wants to set me up on a blind date of sorts. If it goes well, I could be in Hawaii for a while.”

“Tani is setting you up? Wait, is that why you came back to Hawaii?!”

Harry shrugged. “She was very convincing,” he said. “And I hate to turn down such opportunities when they present themselves. You never know what might come out of it.”

“I need to-” Danny started, indicating that he needed to get back to their table. Once he did, he grabbed Tani’s arm to make her stand, telling her they needed to talk. 

He pulled her outside and spun her around. “You brought Harry back to Hawaii for a blind date? Really?!”

“What? He deserves someone nice. And I know the perfect person for him,” she said with a stupid grin on her face before she got serious. “I am a great match-maker. Ask anyone. If I wasn’t a cop I should have done this professionally. Oh, and right now I’m so close to getting Rick to ask Quinn out on a date. Those two have some serious sparkage.”

“Why don’t you just set them up on a blind date!?”

“Oh no, those two aren’t the blind date type. Rick maybe, but not Quinn. She needs gentle shoves in the right direction.”

Danny just raised an eyebrow, not even sure how this was his life. He rubbed at his forehead. “Who are you setting Harry up with?”

“Why? Are you jealous? _Oh!_ ” She sucked in a dramatic breath. “Do you want it to be you?”

“Tani,” he warned. 

“Relax!” she laughed. “You said no. You said you didn’t want me setting you up. Every time I bring it up you shoot me down. A girl can take a hint.”

“She better,” he said as he began heading back inside.

She followed. “It’s not even a hint. More like you put ‘no blind dates!’ on a billboard and then hired someone to sky write it.”

Harry was regaling everyone with the story of how he retrieved his money by chasing the thief around Europe. There was no way it happened the way he said, but the outlandish story of car chases and acrobatic ass-kicking that culminated in him helping Italian police foil a museum heist was definitely entertaining. 

Then it was time for people to go home. Renee picked Lou up with her usual exasperated face at seeing how drunk he was. Junior and Tani took a cab to her place. Quinn and Adam had disappeared a little earlier, Quinn while she was still able to drive and Adam they had seen talking to a pretty lady at the bar so they assumed he was off with her somewhere. 

“Save yourself the taxi fare, stay in my suite,” Harry said to Danny. “There’s a second bedroom. Plenty of room.”

He was going to say ‘no, thanks, that’s okay, I should go home’. It was on the tip of his tongue. But what came out when he looked in Harry’s eyes was, “sure, okay.”

Harry had managed to score the same suite he always liked when in Hawaii, so Danny already knew the layout. He even knew exactly which bedroom Harry always picked and had automatically started walking towards the other. 

“Hold on,” Harry stopped him. ‘How about a nightcap?”

“Isn’t that what everyone called that last whiskey chaser?” Danny laughed.

“There’s nothing wrong with having another,” Harry said as he began pouring. “And I can afford the minibar.”

Harry handed a glass to Danny and they clinked together in a toast before drinking. Danny couldn’t help but ask. “How convincing must Tani have been to get you to fly to Hawaii for a date?”

“You underestimate our lovely friend,” Harry said as they sat on the couch and Harry twirled the glass in his hand. “And I wanted to see you. To make sure you were okay.”

“For the last few months, that’s all anyone asks me,” Danny replied. 

“And when they do, do you get the feeling they’re just asking to be polite or do they really want to know? Want to help?” He asked. “After Joanna died I heard the same question and after a while, I stopped saying anything more than ‘I’m fine’ in answer. Because no one really wanted to know if I wasn’t.”

“It’s different,” Danny said. “You lost your wife. All that happened to me was my best friend leaving.”

“Different, yes,” Harry agreed. “But you almost died in the process. And you were more than best friends.” When Danny didn’t say anything, Harry continued. “I was surprised to hear about it. I never thought he’d leave you willingly. You were attached at the hip. Something just doesn’t seem right about him leaving the way he did… that you were barely out of the hospital. That he left with someone... unexpected.”

“You know about that?”

“Word gets around,” Harry replied and reached for another small bottle of whiskey, opening it and pouring it into Danny’s glass, then doing the same for himself. He lifted Danny’s glass for him and put it in his hands. “Be honest about how you feel. Don’t make excuses for him.”

Danny downed the drink quickly. “Fuck him.”

Harry smiled and lifted his glass in another toast. “Fuck him,” he repeated before swallowing his drink. 

“If he wants to run away from his problems rather than deal with them. If he wants to just forget about the people who have cared about him for all these years, the people who _were there for him_. Then screw him. I wanted to help and he just… he didn’t want me. It. Didn’t want my help.”

“Keep going, let it out,” Harry encouraged him with another drink. They’d both been tired and tipsy when they got into the room and now three shots of whiskey later they were edging into full drunkenness.

“You know what gets me more than anything else?”

“What?”

“He insulted New Jersey.”

Harry laughed, his head falling back on the couch, and Danny noticing that somehow Harry’s arm was along the back of the cushions and behind his head, inching towards Danny’s shoulder. 

Danny continued. “I said to him he should go to New Jersey. If he wanted a change of scene, then where better, right? And he just… he _laughed_ at me. Whenever I say I hate Hawaii he tells me how wrong I am. How much this is paradise and no sane person hates paradise. He never accepts that I miss my home. I miss being closer to my family, I miss… grey and concrete and rain and snow. If I dare to tell him he’s wrong about New Jersey? He laughs in my face. It’s disrespectful. So…. fuck him.”

Harry lifted their yet again full glasses in another toast. “And the horse he rode in on.”

Danny couldn’t drink because he was laughing. He meant every word. He was pissed as all hell and the only person he’d really let that out on was Cole when he found out about how the man had orchestrated for Catherine to be there on the plane with Steve. Worse was Cole telling him that Catherine had let him know things were going well. Danny didn’t even know what that meant but he hated the sound of it. There was so much wrong with what Steve was doing and it made him irrationally angry and Cole bore the brunt of it. 

It wasn’t the guy’s fault. Not entirely. Sure, he’d stuck his nose where it didn’t belong, but Steve was the idiot who was going along with everything. The idiot who had _never told_ Danny in all these weeks **what** he was doing or **who** he was with. The odd texts to say he was fine spoke volumes in their silence. 

“I miss him,” he finally said again. “The kids miss him.”

“Understandable. You were close for a long time,” Harry said and Danny felt it interesting to hear him speak in the past tense. “But in the end, he didn’t appreciate you the way you deserve. And it’s better to find that out now than another ten years down the line.”

It sounded like Harry was talking like Steve and Danny had broken up. Hell, he knew himself that it really did feel like a break up despite him trying not to think of it in that way. But one thing he knew about all the breakups he’d had in the past was that he got over them, eventually. Hell, he could get to a point where he didn’t even think about those people anymore. Not very often. If it wasn’t for the kids, he’d have long forgotten about Rachel just as he had about Gabby, Melissa, and all the other people he’d dated in his life. 

Harry’s hand shifted to the back of Danny’s neck and began lightly massaging. Danny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the feeling wash over him. “I don’t want to think about him,” he said and Harry’s fingers paused. “Don’t stop. That feels good.”

Harry shifted a little closer, making the angle easier on him as he continued to gently massage Danny’s neck. “You need a distraction,” Harry said. 

“What, like a hobby?” Danny giggled, relaxing further. 

“Taking up needlepoint is always an option,” Harry said and they both kept giggling. When Danny opened his eyes again, Harry was a lot closer than before. So close he was almost out of focus. “But I was thinking about something else that might occupy your mind.”

“Yeah?” Danny asked, licking his lips. 

Harry didn’t answer, not in words. He closed the small distance that remained between them and pressed his lips to Danny’s. 

Danny didn’t know what was happening, his brain sluggish from the alcohol, but he liked it. He reached for Harry, pulling him closer as the kisses got heated. They breathed into each other as mouths opened to let their tongues press in, sharing exploration of each other’s mouths. 

Harry was somehow on top of Danny, one knee between Danny’s thighs as he pushed him into the couch, fumbling at his shirt buttons. Harry didn’t even ask a question but in the brief moment Danny had between breaths he gasped out a ‘yes’ and nodded his head. 

Harry smiled at him, cupping his face before kissing him again, then grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Both men were already disheveled with shirts half hanging out of their pants as Harry led them into the bedroom. 

Shoes came off quickly, followed by shirts. They were kissing again, arms holding around each other until pants fell to the ground with underwear. 

Finally naked and on the bed, Harry laid Danny back and knelt over him, taking his time. His hands skirted over Danny’s chest, briefly pinching at nipples before moving down his abdomen, captivated by the muscle and hair and scars.

He dropped his head into Danny’s neck and began licking and sucking at the join of his shoulder before following the trail of his hands down Danny’s chest, laying worshipful kisses against his heart, tongue darting out to play with a nipple and then licking further down his body. 

Danny writhed underneath him, letting his legs open as Harry settled comfortably on top. “This is a good choice of distraction,” Danny laughed as Harry’s tongue tickled at his side before biting against his hip, making Danny clutch at Harry’s shoulder and hair. 

“I’m happy to help,” Harry said as he hovered over Danny’s hard cock. “Anytime you need it,” he continued and Danny felt a flutter run through him just as Harry took his cock in his mouth and began sucking. It made him buck up from the bed, back arching into the touch. 

He craved it. All of a sudden. He just knew how much he _needed_ sex, _needed_ to be touched, _needed_ someone to want him. 

He’d never been one to just jump into anything and he’d thought fucking Leslie in the bar bathroom was out of character for him but he’d not known why. He just thought maybe it was because he was lonely and because they’d sparked in a way that could turn into something more. But maybe it was more primal, maybe he was _desperate_.

Years of mellowing with Rachel even though he knew he didn’t trust her, years of coming close with Steve, years of spending time with Melissa only to keep backing off because something wasn’t quite right with them… he hadn’t been with someone fully, like this, for a long time. Someone he knew and trusted, someone who looked at him like he hung the moon. Someone who sucked dick like a fucking pro. “Fuck, that’s so good,” he moaned out as Harry fondled his balls and twisted his hand on the shaft while sucking hard, his wet hot mouth feeling perfect as it engulfed Danny’s cock. 

Danny’s dick twitched as Harry pulled his mouth off, licking up the shaft and into the slit before sucking just the head and letting go again. 

There was lube. Danny didn’t know from where but the pop of the cap and the slurp of Harry rubbing it over his fingers was distinctive. He opened his legs wider, planting his feet on the mattress and inviting Harry to do more. 

Harry’s finger rubbed circles over Danny’s hole, not yet pressing inside, just teasing him. “Danny,” he said quietly, getting his attention. “I’m going to make this good for you.”

Danny smiled at him, knowing he really would; that he wanted Danny to have this; to feel like he deserved the attention. But he wanted it to be good for Harry, too. He wanted to give himself over to be used for pleasure as much as he wanted to feel it himself. 

Harry’s finger slowly pushed in, twisting and crooking and as a second entered, Danny let his head fall into the pillow as he breathed out a ‘yes’. 

“When was the last time?” Harry asked. 

“A long time but… I like it. I have… stuff at home,” he said as Harry crooked his now three fingers that were inside Danny’s ass and it sparked and rippled through his body. 

“You have toys? Good to know,” Harry teased. “I like a man who knows what he likes.”

“Just give me that fucking cock,” Danny growled and Harry laughed.

“A hungry slut. Good,” he leaned down over Danny, head hovering above and then kissing him, open and dirty, giving him a chance to grab one of the pillows which, when he knelt up again, he then used to put underneath Danny.

Danny lifted up onto his elbows so that he could see. Harry lifted one of Danny’s legs over his shoulder to increase the angle and then guided his dick forward, the head breaching Danny’s hole and stretching him wide open. “Fuckyes,” Danny exclaimed as he felt Harry’s cock slide deeper. He moaned on a long exhale and almost panted as he sucked his breath back in. “yesyesyes… more!”

Harry rolled his hips, delighting in being as deep inside Danny as possible, his dick fully sheathed inside Danny. He leaned down, Danny’s leg bending fully back with him until the fold was too much and it slid down Harry’s side, wrapped around his back. Harry kissed him, long and deep. “My cock feels so good deep inside you.”

“It’ll feel better when it’s fucking me,” Danny told him, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. 

Harry teased, snapping his hip and making Danny gasp. Loving the sound, he did it again and Danny grasped at Harry’s bicep, his other hand between their bodies and fumbling for his own cock.”What do you want, Danny? What can I do to drive you crazy?”

Danny looked into Harry’s eyes, so close, open, curious, black with desire. He moved his hand from Harry’s arm to his face and cupped his cheek. “Take my ass. Pound it raw. Show me what you can do.”

“With pleasure,” Harry growled as he pushed up from Danny, keeping his knees and hands braced on the bed as he started fucking. He didn’t even start slow, he just gave in to what they both needed, their hard cocks desperate to come. 

Danny cried out with each thrust as Harry’s dick slid perfectly along his inner walls and rubbed deliciously against his prostate. It was almost brutal - the bed creaked and the mattress bounced. In a brief moment of respite, Harry grabbed for Danny’s hands and lifted them above his head, holding onto them and bracing himself over Danny. 

“No touching,” he ordered. “You’ll come from my cock. Nothing else.”

Danny’s insides trembled, so much he was sure Harry could feel it as he grinned down at Danny, his hips moving in a blur, dick hammering into Danny once more. The coil inside Danny was fit to burst, his dick and balls twitching with need and he knew that one touch would send him over the edge right now but he couldn’t feel anything except the occasional brush against Harry’s stomach. “Make me come, make me come on your cock,” he pleaded. 

Harry let out a deep growl and pulled out. He manhandled Danny onto his front, groin on top of the pillow so that his ass was higher. He pulled Danny’s arms behind his back and held the wrists as he shoved his cock back in and fucked him hard. One hand moved to the back of Danny’s neck and held him down as he continued to pound into Danny’s ass. 

Danny continued to ask for it, to beg that Harry’s cock make him come. The rub against the pillow helped and he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. 

“Your cock’s so fucking good it’s making me come,” Danny moaned into the pillow. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!” In a moment, the coil inside of him broke apart, orgasm sweeping through him, the pillow beneath getting wet with his spunk as his ass clamped down around Harry’s cock making the other man sputter in his rhythm before hot cum shot inside Danny’s ass. “Yes,” he moaned delightedly. “Fill my ass with cum.”

Harry collapsed down on top of Danny releasing his hands and Danny relaxed his shoulders. He didn’t even think he had the strength to lift his head. Once Harry pulled out, he moved to the side and turned onto his back, chest rising and falling as he panted, exhausted. 

Danny scooched closer and tucked himself into Harry’s side, an arm over his chest and a leg between Harry’s. “That was-”

“Yes, it was,” Harry agreed.

“We need to do that again.”

“As often as you want.”

“No,” Danny said, post-coital smile faltering just a little but not in a bad way. It was more focussed, determined. He lifted his head so that he could look into Harry’s eyes while his fingers trailed unknown patterns on Harry’s chest and around his nipple.

“No?”

“As often as _**we**_ need. This-” he gestured between them- “is not all about me.”

Harry rubbed Danny’s back and lifted his head for a kiss, hugging Danny closer as they settled again. 

“You need to cancel that blind date,” Danny said and felt the vibrations of Harry’s laugh. 

*

“You look happy,” Tani said as she came into Danny’s office the next morning. She knew something was different and being the good detective that she was turning out to be, her curiosity was piqued and she wasn’t going to be letting go of this in a hurry. “Everyone else has a hangover today and you’re drinking good coffee and smiling.”

“I have a hangover, too. There was a lot of beer and whiskey last night,” he said. Which was the truth. His head was not altogether properly screwed on, but he found himself not caring because he’d discovered an energetic way to fight the effects of the alcohol. Twice, actually. 

And once in the shower. It helped hydrate. He had to bite his lip so as not to giggle at the thought of when he’d been so unable to close his mouth from all the moaning in the shower that he’d swallowed plenty of warm water. 

He’d also swallowed Harry’s cum, not wanting to waste it by letting it fall down the drain. 

“No,” Tani said, waving a finger at him. “This is another kind of happy.” Her eyebrow rose. “Oh. I’m a genius. This is my best work.” The doors to the office opened and a happy Englishman walked in. “Right on cue,” she said with a smirk as she left the office and went up to Harry, pulling him into a hug. Danny could just make out the conversation. Though it was muffled by the glass, Tani had left the door open. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” she said to Harry as she saw the flowers he was holding. 

“I didn’t. They’re not for you,” he replied.

“But you owe me,” she pouted.

“More than flowers,” he insisted then skirted around her and came into Danny’s office. “These are for you,” he came around the desk and kissed Danny’s cheek before then going to sit on the couch. 

“No one has ever given me flowers before,” Danny said as he sniffed them and touched the petals. 

“And that’s a damn shame,” Harry said. 

Tani was leaning on the doorframe watching them with a satisfied look on her face. “I’m so good,” she sighed. 

“You’re taking credit for this?” Danny asked. 

“I was the one who got him here,” she said. “And you’re the one who didn’t want a blind date so I did the opposite. I told you _he_ was going on a blind date.”

“You were in on this?” Danny asked Harry, somehow not even mad. The amazing sex he’d been having since the night before and maybe the remains of the hangover were making him more accepting. 

“I knew that she was setting us up but I wasn’t privy to the details, or to her more conniving side. Well played, Miss Rey,” Harry told her.

“Thank you,” she accepted, graciously. “I accept all forms of gratitude. Anything with a mermaid on it wins my heart,” she winked at them before leaving, yelling back over her shoulder. “I’ll send you some links!”

“So…” Danny said, putting the flowers down on the desk. “Are these all I’m getting? I did hear you say Tani deserved better than flowers, what about me, huh?” he teased, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. 

“Oh, you get much more,” Harry smirked. 

“Like what?”

“For a start, you get me and my very amenable cock that plans to fuck you every chance it gets,” Harry teased, both of them eying the door carefully where it was still open and somehow not caring. 

“That is a huge perk in… whatever it is we’re doing,” Danny said, his smile faltering just a little. “What are we doing?” he asked in genuine question. 

Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “There’s a reason I keep coming back to Hawaii. There’s also a reason why I felt I could only do so every so often. I wanted you and I thought I couldn’t have you. I kept getting drawn back into your orbit. At least for a little while before it got too much. It’s very difficult to be around someone when all you want to do is fuck them senseless. To hold onto them and make everything else disappear.”

Danny spotted the vulnerability in Harry admitting his feelings. He stood from behind the desk and moved over to the couch, sitting sideways next to Harry and cupping his face, drawing him in for a soft kiss, full of meaning. He stayed close, their noses brushing until they kissed again with a gentle caress of tongue. Danny’s fingertips trailed down Harry’s cheek to his jaw and chin as one kiss melted into another. 

He leaned his forehead against Harry’s temple, his hand falling to Harry’s chest. “I wish I’d known before.”

“I don’t think we were meant to happen before last night.”

Danny nodded, understanding. “Something clicked,” he said. “I don’t know why I didn't see it sooner.”

“Yes, you do,” Harry said, a sympathetic look on his face as he reached to run his fingers through Danny’s hair, smoothing it back. “It’s difficult to see past someone who looms so large.”

“He left a gap,” Danny admitted. 

“One that can be filled. Not in the same way. Different.”

“Maybe better,” Danny suggested and they were smiling again. They kissed and then his phone rang. “Detective Williams… we’re on our way.” As he hung up he turned to Harry. “Joining us?”

“I think I’ll sit this one out. I have other plans.”

“What kind of plans? Should I be jealous?”

“Not at all,” Harry said. “I’m going to go back to the hotel and do some writing on my next book. After that, I plan to whisk you away for a romantic dinner.”

“I like the sound of that,” Danny said, kissing Harry one more time before pushing up from the couch. “Do me a favor? Put the flowers in water?”

“I’ll take care of it. Go solve a crime.”


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed and turned into months. Danny had introduced Harry to Charlie and though Charlie was wary of a new person coming into his life, he’d accepted Harry quickly, especially since he was from the same place as mommy.

Grace found out over the phone. Although she hadn’t met Harry before, she had heard about him over the last few years. She even knew about how Harry had a daughter that didn’t know he was her father. It had been one of those things that she had found out about during a father-daughter moment that they had shared during a college scouting trip the year before. 

After a few months of romantic meals, of random gifts and gestures, of mindblowing sex in Harry’s suite at the Hilton, Danny had said it was crazy for Harry to be spending so much money staying there and had suggested he stay with him. 

"Or get your own apartment, maybe?" He’d tacked on, worried he’d overstepped.

Harry had looked at him with a big grin on his face. “Daniel, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“It makes sense,” Danny argued. “I like the Hilton, who doesn’t? And that suite is gorgeous. The bed is… amazing. I’ve never slept so good in all my life. But it’s a hotel and you being there feels… temporary.”

Harry moved closer, his hands on Danny’s hips before sliding around his waist. “I understand what you’re saying. But _**we**_ are not temporary.”

“I know that suite is special to you,” Danny said. 

“It is. But the only way something can stay special is if it doesn’t become ordinary or normal.”

“Does that mean you’ll think about it?”

“No thinking necessary,” Harry leaned down for a quick kiss. “I already have a key to your house. Seems foolish to waste it.”

Danny smiled, content. “I will miss that bed, though.”

Harry considered it. “That bed is astonishingly comfortable. But I’m not so sure that’s why you’re sleeping so well these days.”

Danny’s eyes lit up. “Maybe it’s because of who is in the bed with me. And not just because he wears me out to the point of exhaustion.”

*

Harry burst through the doors, the clatter resounding as they hit off the walls. “Daniel?!” he called out. 

“Over here,” Danny said as he sat on the end of the hospital bed, the doctor finishing up. 

Harry was careful but he still hugged tightly into Danny from the side, pulling Danny’s head into his chest before letting go and cupping his neck with both hands, taking a good look at him. “How bad is it?”

“I’m fine,” he answered but at the doctor’s glare, he sighed and relented. “I’m not fine.”

Tani and Junior had followed Harry into the room. They’d been patiently waiting outside for the doctor to give the all-clear but with Harry disregarding that, there was no need for them to hang back. 

“It’s my fault,” Junior said, upset. “The room wasn’t clear, I should have known.” Tani wrapped her arm around Junior’s lending him sympathy and support, her eyes still red from all the worry over Danny’s injury. 

“No, it’s not your fault,” Danny said. “My phone buzzed. I got distracted. And you caught the guy, right? Quinn and Adam are interrogating him now.”

“Doc? Is he going to be okay?” Tani asked just as Harry was opening his mouth to ask the same thing. 

The doctor looked at Danny who nodded, acquiescing. “As you likely know, Detective Williams has a history of gunshot wounds to the upper chest as well as damage to his lungs from both sarin and one of those bullets,” he shook his head at the danger Danny had found himself in before. “All of which have lasting effects even when you feel fine.”

“We’ve seen it before,” Tani said. “He got sick first when we were hit by a virus and it took him longer to get better. It was because of the lung damage.”

Danny glared at her but it wasn’t a secret. He’d told that story while they were in quarantine. Before he’d then been shot and it had made his lungs worse. He definitely hated that the kids ran circles around him and though he tried to exercise and keep his stamina up, it only did so much. 

“That’s a good example,” the doctor nodded. “And as much as you might think he was fully healed from the last time - which I can see was about six months ago - that isn’t the case. In other circumstances, I might be sending him home with a pectoral strain and a few bruised ribs from the kick to the chest. But with the previous damage, we could be looking at something more serious.”

“Serious as in permanent?” Harry asked as he watched Danny wince trying to get his shirt on. When he failed, Harry helped him get his hand in the sleeve. 

“Hopefully not. We’ll know more as he heals, but for now, the bruised ribs are going to hurt like hell for a few weeks and his neck and shoulder will continue to be painful when moving. Once the swelling goes down we’ll see what needs to be done but for now, my warning is for you to take it easy,” the doctor said, adamantly. “The last thing we want is for that strain to turn into a rupture. Considering how weakened your tendons are, you need to be extra careful.”

“So no work,” Tani said. “We’ll make sure of that.”

“I feel like so far this year I’ve been on medical leave more often than actually working,” Danny groaned. 

“Have you considered that might be a sign to change career?” the doctor asked. It was a joke but also, not.

“Every day,” Danny admitted. “By now I was supposed to be retired and running a successful Italian restaurant.”

“Restaurants are never a good idea,” the doctor said, causing a lightness to permeate the room again. 

“If I recall, that’s what I said,” Harry told him. 

“You’re free to go,” the doc said while handing a prescription to Harry. “No driving, no working, no lifting heavy objects. Nothing but rest for at least two weeks then get a check-up.”

*

Once home, Danny was deposited on the couch and Harry made dinner. He also commented on how fortuitous it was that he’d moved in the week before and could be there full time while Danny healed. 

They ate while watching TV, then Danny pulled a blanket over himself as he shivered; he was shirtless and had an icepack on his shoulder. He took a pain pill and scooched down into the sofa while wincing as the movement jarred his shoulder. But he lifted his legs up and got comfortable lying with his head on the arm.

When Harry got back he pulled Danny’s legs onto his lap. “You said you were distracted. By your phone?”

“What? Oh, a text message came in just before the raid. I figured I should check it, might have been case related. It wasn’t.”

“What was it?”

Danny indicated to where his phone was sitting on the coffee table and Harry leaned over to grab it, handing it to him. He opened up the conversation and handed the phone back to Harry so he could see it for himself. “That message.”

He waited while Harry read it. The message from Steve that just said _‘Lou told me about Harry’_.

Harry put the phone back down. “You haven’t answered him.”

“And I’m not going to,” he said. There was silence for a moment longer though he knew Harry was expecting him to say more. He groaned. “What even is that?! _**He knows?!**_ Let’s start with how it’s none of his business. But he’s been gone for what, five months? I know jack shit about where he is or who he’s with but it’s okay for him to send that like, what? He should have known sooner?! _That I should have told him?!_ He gave up any rights to knowing about what’s happening in my life when he got on that plane and lied to me.”

“So…?” Harry led him to continue. 

He rubbed at his shoulder, shifting the ice pack. “Fuck ‘im.” He said. Resolute. Like he had been for months. “And that’s all he said?! No ‘I’m happy for you’ or anything? Just… ‘I know’. That tells me nothing. What do I even say if I wanted to respond?”

“So you’re just going to ignore him?”

“That stupid text distracted me today and I got hurt. Again. _Fuck. Him_... and the horse he rode in on.” After adding on the last bit he looked at Harry and both of them cracked a smile, tension releasing from Danny’s ranting. “Ow, don’t make me laugh. It hurts my shoulder.”

“I’ll kiss it better,” Harry slid up the couch making Danny’s legs bend at the knee where they were already on top of Harry's lap. He pulled the blanket back and moved the ice pack away and pressed his lips to the now cold skin and Danny could feel Harry’s warm lips more acutely than normal. He kissed into Danny’s neck and up to his jaw then round to his lips. He only stopped when Danny winced; trying to lift the wrong arm to wrap around Harry had been a bad move. 

“Damn this stupid shoulder,” he grumbled as Harry manipulated the shape of the ice pack and put it back.

“We’ll get you better,” Harry reassured him. 

Danny wiggled a little. “You know, I didn’t say anything to the doctor but there’s another part of me that could use some specialist medical attention.”

“Which part is that?”Harry asked. 

Danny took Harry’s hand and placed it over his cock. “It could use a kiss to make it better.”

“My specialty. I’m a fully licensed practitioner. One of the best in my field. I’d be happy to help,” Harry played. “Are you sure?”

“Even if my shoulder does hurt, I don’t care. Nothing matters when you and I are together, especially when your cock is in my ass or your mouth is sucking me off.”

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Harry warned before lifting the blanket and going underneath it, his head forming a bump. Danny was just wearing underwear so it was easy for Harry to pull his cock out and begin to lick it, spitting on his hand to make the slide easier as he twisted and pulled while sucking on the head.

Danny couldn’t help but wriggle, trying to lift his hips up to go deeper into Harry’s mouth. He reached for where he would usually tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair but it was just the blanket that was there. 

Knowing Harry was underneath and not able to see him or what he was doing… to just _feel_ everything… it was a turn on. “Oh, fuck that’s good.” He could hear the strain in his own voice as the tension inside him built. He turned his head, trying to put his weight on his right shoulder so that he could protect his left, knowing that he couldn’t help but move and roll his hips into Harry’s mouth as he sucked him deep to the back of his throat. “God, I’m so hard for you, I’m gonna come!”

Quickly, the orgasm rippled through him. He gritted his teeth to stop any pain from radiating from his shoulder as he let the tension drain back out of him, dick emptying into Harry’s mouth wherever he was under the blanket. As Harry reappeared, Danny knew he’d left his dick hanging out of his underwear as he could feel the rub of the blanket against the sensitive member, but he didn’t care. He liked it.

“You’ve got a little,” he indicated to the side of Harry’s mouth where some of Danny’s spunk was glistening. Harry used a finger to wipe it off and he licked it up. “It’s your turn,” Danny said, seeing Harry’s tented pants. 

“I’d love nothing more than to fuck that delectable ass of yours, but that’s definitely on the list of activities you’re not to do for the next two weeks.”

“That’s the true injustice of this whole being injured shit,” he said, pouting. He put his foot on Harry’s lap, toes wriggling against the hard length underneath. “I want to see you come for me.”

“Your ass and your mouth are off-limits,” Harry reminded him. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t show me,” Danny pointed out. “Get your cock out for me. Touch it. Let me watch.”

“You want to see my cock?” Harry shifted, pulling down his pants and underwear, his cock rising to attention, jutting up from his lap. Danny’s foot rubbed at the shaft until Harry’s hand took over. 

“It’s beautiful,” Danny told him. “I love everything about it. Love to see it so big and stiff, love to feel the veins on my tongue when I suck you off, love the taste of your cum when you shoot it down my throat… love the way it can stretch my hole wide and fuck me deep.”

Harry’s hand slid up and down the shaft, his eyes on Danny as he jerked himself off, turned on by knowing what he could do to Danny. 

“When you use that vibrating cock ring and fuck me, God, I come so hard. I never want you to pull out. I just love the feeling of being impaled on your cock, your arms around me holding me tight… it’s like heaven.”

“Danny, fuck I love how much of a slut you are for my cock, how obsessed you are with it.”

“Not just your cock, babe. I’m obsessed _with you_ ,” Danny told him and then Harry spilled, ribbons of cum shooting from his dick and onto his chest and into the hand he held over himself to catch it. “Gimme it,” he said and Harry put his hand out for Danny to lick up the cum, swallowing it all down, humming happily as he relaxed back into the couch. 

“We need to be creative over the next few weeks, but I think we’re up to the challenge,” Harry joked as he got his breath back. 

*

The phone call from Rachel came in the middle of the night. Danny could barely reach for his phone on the nightstand but the swelling had gone down over the last two weeks and the doctors were confident he wouldn’t need more surgery. But only if he was still careful.

He’d already had multiple conversations with Harry about what to do, with Harry suggesting that maybe Five-0 wasn’t the right fit for him anymore. He’d tried to argue but he was coming around to Harry’s point of view. 

After all, Danny may be the longest standing member of the team but was that really something to cling onto? The team began as a family and in some ways it still was, but as with most task forces, they either evolve or get disbanded. Five-0 was evolving. They’d had members come and go for years and Danny knew it was in capable hands when he wasn’t around. He couldn’t be there forever and one day his luck really might run out.

Maybe it was time to look for something different. Something that could be worth the challenge but maybe with fewer bullets flying around the place.

Harry had the right idea with retirement, even though it had taken the slightly older man a few years to settle into a new way of living after leaving MI6. Danny couldn’t see himself doing the same kind of thing. Writing his exploits probably wasn’t going to work. But he could… teach?

That undercover assignment a few years previously had been rewarding in an unexpected way. And when he was asked to step in and help at the police academy he usually enjoyed passing on his knowledge. 

But Rachel’s phone call put his thoughts on hold as she told him that her mother was in hospital. A stroke, she said. They didn’t think she’d make it. 

Harry pulled some strings and was able to get them all on a private jet to New York with just a brief stopover in California for refueling. Once in New York, they met up with Grace who had driven up to JFK from her college campus in Philadelphia. Together, the five of them had boarded the transatlantic flight to Heathrow.

Harry had kept Rachel’s mind occupied, both of them swapping stories of growing up and about rivalries between the north and south of England, including the football teams each supported. Danny had kept an eye on Charlie who was scared of the rapid travel arrangements and what was happening, even though he didn’t know his grandmother very well. Grace was quiet and held Danny’s hand.

“I feel like things are changing again,” Grace said.

“What does that mean?” Danny asked her. 

“If granny dies, which it sounds like will happen, then mom is going to have a lot to deal with. On her own, no you and no Stan,” she said. “I’m glad that you stopped whatever the hell you were both doing last year after everything with the car accident. You aren’t good for each other.”

“We’re not. Not anymore. But we were once. We got you and Charlie, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but we’re not a reason for you to get back together. And I don’t want you to. It’s all wrong and you know it. I was worried about you,” she said. “But I’m not anymore. The last few months, you’ve looked so much better again. Better than you have in years.” She craned her neck to see where Harry and Rachel were talking. “And it’s because of him.”

“You think so?”

“He treats you right,” she said. “Like a hero, because that’s what you are.”

He put his good arm around her and pulled her in to kiss her head. “You’re my daughter, you’re supposed to think that.”

“It’s still true,” she said. “Mom’s still going to need help sorting out stuff in London. And I think there’s less for you in Hawaii than there once was. You’ve barely worked with Five-0 in months, I’m not there, Uncle Steve fucked off-”

“Watch your language,” he warned, pointing at Charlie who was sleeping with his head against the window.

“He did!” she griped. “The rest of the family is in New Jersey, I’m in Philly. All of mom’s side are in England. You guys are stuck way out there in Hawaii and you know I loved growing up there but you’re all so far away.”

“So you want me to move back home?”

“Or to England,” she shrugged. “It’s still closer to the East Coast than Hawaii is. And it’s kinda obvious you have a thing for English people,” she nudged him. 

“It’s a coincidence that I married your mother and now I’m with Harry. I’ve dated plenty of non-English people.”

“Yeah, but the serious ones are English.”

“You think me and Harry are serious?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be an idiot,” she laughed.

*

Amanda had died two days later. She hadn’t woken from the stroke but Rachel had been by her side and the others had spent time in the room with her or in the waiting area. 

Harry had taken it upon himself to care for the whole Williams brood by making sure they had a nice hotel, taking them to and from the hospital, feeding them, making sure they got decent rest, and he made sure that Danny took his medications.

There was a lot of stress around the funeral arrangements and Rachel felt like her family had lumped it all on her. Amanda’s fans had found out and so the church had a small congregation of well-wishers outside when they’d left on the way to the crematorium. 

After a few weeks, both parents insisted that Grace go back to college. She’d missed enough of her studies even if her professors had given her extensions due to family bereavement. Rachel then moved into Amanda’s house so that she could begin clearing everything out. It was then that Stan appeared out of the blue and Danny had spent less time comforting Rachel and more time in Harry’s London flat with Charlie continuing to go back and forth between his parents as if their custody arrangements were still going on as normal. 

Then Harry had suggested a small trip to the countryside while Rachel had Charlie for the week. They’d taken the train out of London and a few hours later - after two changes - they pulled up at a small, quaint station. 

There was a bitter chill in the air for early spring and Danny kept his coat buttoned tight as they got a taxi out of the village that drove down narrow country roads where they got stuck behind a tractor for ten minutes until it was safe to pull past it. 

Then the taxi pulled off the road and down a long dirt drive until it reached a cottage. Harry paid the driver while Danny got out and looked. “Did you rent this place?”

“I own it,” Harry said. “Bought it a few years ago when I retired. I actually did some of my best writing here. It’s very peaceful.”

“Is it a whole farm?”

“No, just the house, the garage, and the old barn are mine. The rest of the land belongs to a farmer further up the road. I pay his son to take care of the garden and check the house when I’m not here.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a millionaire who can afford a country estate,” Danny smiled. 

“It’s not an estate. It’s a cottage,” Harry replied as he opened the door and ushered Danny inside where they took off their shoes at the door and hung up their coats before Danny got a look around. 

The cottage had the kind of rustic atmosphere that you’d expect, picture-postcard style. Exposed stonework, low angled ceilings, fireplace, comfortable chairs with throw rugs and cushions on them. It had hardwood flooring with plush rugs. The kitchen had been stocked so Harry must have told someone they were coming. In the bedroom, there was a four-poster bed with sheer fabric curtains that were pulled back to each of the posts. If it wasn’t for the flatscreen television mounted on the wall, he’d have thought he'd fallen back in time. 

“I can see why somewhere like this would be good for writing. You can really switch off from the world,” he said.

Harry put their bags down on the armchair in the room and walked back over to Danny. “How about you switch off with me?” he cupped Danny’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Sounds good,” he smiled against Harry’s lips, and then they were kissing again, more open, dirtier, tongues licking against the other as they fumbled to the bed. There was a chill in the cottage as the heating hadn’t been on long but that didn’t matter. As their clothes came off, warm hands explored over soft skin and Harry pulled back the covers so they could climb in underneath, cocooning themselves in their own body heat as they lay on their sides and kissed for long minutes. 

Harry rolled on top of Danny, his hard cock pressing against Danny’s hip and he rocked against him for friction. “I’ve never brought anyone else here before,” Harry said. “Only you.”

“So you’re saying we’re christening the bed?”

“Technically just the mattress. The bed is old, but it’s sturdy. I think it can handle whatever we throw at it.”

“Oh. we are going to throw a lot at it,” Danny replied as he wrapped his legs around Harry to pull him closer and writhed underneath him, lifting up to rub his cock against Harry’s, insistent. He then reached down between them and shifted Harry’s cock so that it was sliding over his ass each time they moved. 

“You want my cock?”

“I always want your cock,” Danny replied. “Hungry slut, remember?”

“How could I forget,” Harry teased. He stretched his arm out, aiming for the bedside drawer where he blindly reached in for a bottle of lube. He kissed Danny’s jaw and bit a trail down onto his chest as he got onto his knees under the covers and rubbed a now lubed finger over Danny’s hole, pushing in quickly. 

After months of sex, Harry knew exactly what Danny’s ass could take, both of them enjoying pushing those limits and experimenting, whether in stretching Danny and pounding him raw, or taking their time, driving them both crazy and keeping each other on the edge while they languidly fucked.

This was somewhere in between. It was a need they didn’t plan to keep at bay or deprive, but they wanted to stay relaxed and take their time. 

Two fingers inside his ass twisted and moved in and out while Danny grasped around Harry’s back, fingernails digging in as he scratched down Harry’s spine. 

Harry bit into Danny’s neck, sucking a mark into the delicate skin, his tongue laving and massaging the area where Danny’s muscles were still healing. 

As Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Danny’s hip, he kissed him and looked up. “On your knees,” he said, helping Danny get up and turn around, the covers falling off their bodies as Harry wrapped Danny’s fingers around the headboard and instructed him, with soft kisses on his shoulder, to hold on and not let go. 

He rubbed his lubed up cock up and down the crack of Danny’s ass, the head catching on Danny’s hole only to shift away. Danny moaned at the tease, his head dropping down as he wiggled his ass, hoping to entice Harry into just fucking him already. 

Harry slapped both cheeks, the sting reverberating a wave of pleasure through Danny. “Oh, yeah,” he bit his lip as he felt it. Harry then pinched his ass, squeezing it then smacking him again a few more times, Danny enjoying the feeling so much that he barely noticed that Harry’s cock was half inside him until the sting of the slaps wore off and he could concentrate on the slide of the hard cock filling him up. He gripped the headboard tighter. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Harry leaned back, rolling his hips into Danny, his hand on the small of his back and watching his cock as he fucked into his lover. “You take it so well for me,” Harry told him, stroking his back. He began fucking him harder, Danny’s ass feeling the slap each time Harry’s balls hit against him. 

He plastered himself to Danny’s back, one arm around his belly to hold him while the other reached up and braced itself on the headboard. His hairy chest rubbed against Danny’s back as they each moved, both trying to keep the friction going, to feel Harry’s cock fucking Danny’s ass, in and out, the slide divine. Harry’s head ducked into Danny’s neck as they moved against one another, their bodies undulating. 

“Give it to me, babe,” Danny said, voice tight to match the way his body was coiling inside. “Fuck that cock deep.” His head fell back onto Harry’s shoulder and he tried to touch himself but Harry caught his hand and held against the headboard again. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured darkly in Danny’s ear. “I’ll give you what you need.” The arm around his waist slid down and his hand stroked Danny’s cock in rhythm making Danny gasp and try to get close to Harry, pushing his ass back against him and trying to fuck forward into his hand. 

“Please-” Danny begged. “I need-”

Harry’s hand left the headboard and wrapped around Danny’s neck as he leaned back into him, the other still furiously stripping Danny’s cock while he fucked him deep from behind. “I’ve got you,” he repeated as Danny felt himself near his climax. 

“Yes!” Danny screamed out between gritted teeth as he came, spunk hitting the headboard and dripping over Harry’s hand. “Fuck, yes!” His body jerked involuntarily as the orgasm ripped through him and his throat made loose unintelligible grunts and groans as he breathed through it. 

As Harry’s hips stuttered, his dick deep inside Danny as it shot hot cum inside him, Danny reached back and gripped into Harry’s thigh and up, squeezing his ass.

“Don’t move,” he asked, as they stayed still, kneeling on the bed by the headboard, Harry pressed up tight against Danny’s back, his spent cock trapped inside. “I want to memorize this,” he smiled as he closed his eyes and just let the moment wash over him as Harry let his hands roam over Danny’s body, touching everywhere that could make Danny shiver and kissing the back of his neck along the hairline.

“Staying right here,” Harry said, and though he meant in their position, Danny knew it was more than that. He was staying in every possible way. With Danny. 

“I love you,” Danny said, letting the words spill out. 

Harry paused and Danny could feel the grin against his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

It may not have been where Danny imagined first telling Harry how he felt, but the moment was honest, raw, and it felt right. 

Reluctantly they moved, Harry’s cock slipping out of Danny though he used a finger to push some of his cum back inside as the settled under the covers while the cottage continued to warm up. This was something Danny had missed while living in Hawaii - it was never cold enough to snuggle under a thick duvet and forget about the world. 

*

Danny had slipped into sweatpants he looked out of his bag but beyond that, he’d just wrapped a blanket over his shoulders as he wandered the house while Harry was cooking dinner. This time he was able to look at more of the details around the place and now he found himself staring at the photographs above the fireplace. 

Some he didn’t know, though he assumed one was of a young Harry with his parents. He stopped to smile at a picture from when they got their medals. Steve, Danny, and Harry all standing in their tail suits holding up their awards. Then there was another, of Danny and Harry in a London pub eating the fish and chips Danny had been desperate to have on their trip. 

Funny, because since being in England this trip, he still hadn’t had any. 

And then another photo, of Harry and Sophie together that Danny had been the one to take before Sophie and her parents had left Hawaii. 

Danny went into the kitchen and took in a deep breath. “Something smells good,” he said. 

“Cottage pie,” Harry told him as he took it out of the oven and began plating it up. 

“I’ll cook tomorrow,’ Danny offered. He waved his fork to point at the pasta maker. “I spotted that earlier and I really want to try it out.”

“By all means,” Harry agreed. “You know how much I love your grandma Arlene’s meatball recipe.”

“Then that’s what I’ll cook,” Danny smiled as he finished off his food and sat back. “My mother always said she kept my father well-fed and that was one of the keys to a successful relationship.”

They spent the evening curled up on the couch with the fire going and watching a movie. The blanket was shared between them along with the popcorn Harry had made with the bowl resting on his lap, Danny taking on the responsibility to feed the kernels to his boyfriend, sometimes by holding them in his lips and letting Harry take them from him. 

When they went to bed, it was still messed up from their earlier activities but they didn’t mind. Warm and content under the covers, they’d jerked each other off before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning, after breakfast, they went for a walk. The sky was blue and the air was crisp as they listened to the quiet around them and made their way into the village, holding hands. Being early on a Sunday, the small shops were not yet open - if they would even bother - but Harry promised Danny that by lunch the pub would be full. 

“It’s been a while!” the man behind the bar exclaimed as he saw Harry enter the pub. 

“Tim, good to see you old boy,” Harry reached out and shook his hand.

“Back to write another book? I heard that first one was a hit,” Tim said. 

“My publisher wants me to get a second one done soon but right now I’m here for some peace and quiet. A little rest and relaxation,” Harry said. “This is Danny,” he put his hand on Danny’s lower back as Danny reached to shake Tim’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said. 

Tim nodded. “American, huh?”

“Don’t hold that against him,” Harry winked. 

“I’ll try not to. You any good at darts or snooker?” Tim asked Danny. 

“Terrible,” Danny replied. “Baseball is more my thing.”

“Baseball,” Tim scoffed. “Fancy name for a game of rounders. That’s what kids play in school here and you lot turned it into a spectator sport worth millions. I don’t get it, myself.”

“What about football?” Danny asked, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading, considering he was no stranger to them when in England. 

“American? Crap. Knocking each other about for no reason. You need something with finesse.”

“Like rugby,” Danny supplied. 

“You got it,” Tim nodded, a surprised smile on his face. “Maybe you aren’t too bad for a yank if you can appreciate rugby. What can I get you, boys?”

“I’m treating Danny to a Sunday lunch. I take it Helen is cooking up a storm in the kitchen?”

“As ever,” Tim replied. “Two roasts, coming up. Beer? We don’t serve any of that American piss water.”

“I’ll take a Tennant’s,” Danny said. 

“Strongbow for me,” Harry said. “I’m in the mood for cider today.”

“Take a seat gents, I’ll get someone to bring everything over,” Tim told them and Harry led Danny to a table near a window that also gave them a good view of the television mounted on the wall. Plus, they were further away from the snooker table, which gave them a little more quiet for conversation.

A waitress had brought over their drinks and they nursed them until the food arrived, holding hands across the table and only letting go once the plates were put in front of them. 

It was excellent and Harry told Danny all about how much time he’d spent in this pub while living in the cottage to write his first book. He even pointed out a few of the characters who inhabited the place and regaled Danny of Helen’s cooking. Danny was pretty sure he’d need to get to know the woman and hopefully persuade her to give him some recipes that he could use when back home. 

Home. 

That felt weird to think about. He wasn’t entirely sure where home was right now. He’d barely thought about Hawaii or Five-0 since being in the UK again. His only priority had been family and doing what he could to help despite the bum shoulder. Beyond that, Harry had been the only thing in his life he’d given real thought.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked as the plates were taken away and he’d ordered two sticky toffee puddings. 

“About the future. I think,” Danny said. “Grace started me thinking about what was going on in my life and how much it has changed over the last year. And the more I think about it, the less I feel like Hawaii is home for me now.”

“If you leave Hawaii it means leaving Five-0,” Harry reminded him. 

“I know. And that’s the tough part, but one thing I’ve learned these last few months is that they are fine without me - or Steve - in charge. And with everything that’s happened with my shoulder and… I dunno. I’m not sure I can do the job anymore.”

“Your shoulder _will_ heal,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, it will. But it’ll never be what it was. Neither will my lungs. You know what it’s like for us. There’s a reason you retired from MI6 and it wasn’t just because you felt like moving on. You knew that there’s a point where you’re not as fast or agile or resilient as you once were. The job really takes it out of you. It drains you.”

“What does that say about Grover, he’s older than the both of us.”

“Lou has never been shot repeatedly or poisoned. And he prefers to delegate,” Danny pointed out and Harry laughed. 

As their desserts arrived Danny contemplated it more. 

“My family is mostly in New Jersey or the surrounding area. I’ve been considering moving back for a while. Even before Steve left or you and I got together. Hell, I’ve been considering it since I moved to Hawaii. It’s never been completely put aside.”

“So is that what you want? To move to Jersey? Or we could go to New York,” Harry suggested. “I don’t have anywhere I need to be. I can write anywhere.”

“What about here?” Danny suggested, curiosity beaming out of him along with a flutter of nerves, wondering how Harry would answer. 

“Here?” he asked. 

“England,” Danny elaborated. “I never wanted to when Rachel and I got together even though we had the chance. I never wanted to leave Jersey. But after Hawaii and my keeping her and the kids there and now with her needing to look after her mother’s estate… I’ve been thinking about it.”

Harry wiped at his mouth with his napkin. “Doesn’t that still put you far away from your family?”

“It’s closer than Hawaii was,” he pointed out. “It’s easy enough to hop a flight to Newark from here, unlike the changes you have to go through to get there from Honolulu. The time difference isn’t so bad. It’ll be good for Charlie to see some more of the English side of his family and Grace loves coming to visit whenever she can.”

“It sounds like you already made up your mind,” Harry said. 

“I want your opinion,” Danny said. “After all, wherever I am, I want you with me,” he reached over again and squeezed Harry’s hand. 

“And I’ll be there. Wherever you decide,” he said. “But I will admit, it would be nice to be based in England again. Beyond the months I spent here writing my book, I got so used to globetrotting. It would be nice to be back here more permanently. And any traveling we do can be purely for leisure.”

“I like the sound of that,” Danny leaned over and pecked a kiss on Harry’s lips right as there was a goal in the football match on the screens, the people around them cheering. It almost felt like a sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had been relieved and overjoyed to hear Danny’s plans. He was putting feelers out for potential jobs he could do in the UK, most notably as a consultant or advisor with various law enforcement agencies, but Harry had already told him he didn’t need a job. He struggled to find someone who would also sponsor a visa and Harry had jokingly said he’d be able to do anything he wanted if they got married. It had stuck in their heads after that but neither man raised the issue as both clearly felt it was far too soon to be considering that sort of thing. 

In the meantime, Danny was a 'man of leisure', recovering still from his injuries and being supported by Harry both financially and emotionally, and in every other way you could conceive. 

They’d gone back to Hawaii, needing to sort out the sale of Danny’s house as well as getting his things shipped either to Jersey or all the way to England. Luckily, Harry had used his contacts again to get a lot of Danny’s more important things back East where they’d then also purchased a small apartment for when visiting. After many conversations, it had been decided that although they’d live in England, they’d spend a lot of time in New Jersey so that Danny could visit Grace in Philadelphia as well as his other family. And maybe he could do some work when in the States.

Despite what Danny had assumed was going to be one of the shittest years of his life, it had turned into something amazing. He was getting a new start but this time, it was one _he_ had decided on, not something he was forced into if he wanted to keep his family. He had a man who loved him, a daughter who was always in his corner, a son who filled him with joy.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving, too,” Tani said, wiping a tear from her face as the team had gathered at Danny’s house, surrounded by boxes, to say goodbye. 

Junior had brought Eddie who seemed to know something was going on but was bemused by everything. He still wanted to spend a lot of time with Danny, who gave him treats and rubbed his belly as they sat on the couch that they’d decided to give to Junior to keep for whenever he finally moved out of the McGarrett house and into something of his own. For now, the few items of larger furniture that Danny didn’t want the hassle of transporting, was going into storage for him. 

“It’s time,” he said. “And I’ve taught you everything I know. You’re now a perfect cop,” he hugged her and she took a long time to let go. 

Junior gave him a man hug, while Quinn’s was a little more reserved. Noelani was sweet with him but they’d never spent a great deal of time together. Adam took his time, unsure even what to say. The two had grown close, bonding over being divorcees, and Danny had always had Adam’s back, even when things had looked bad. 

“You’ll always be my brother,” Adam said as he hugged him, wrapping his arms tightly around Danny. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he replied. 

Lou took Danny aside, wanting a private moment. “Look, I’m happy for you. I’m gonna miss you and as much as I want you to stay, I’m no dummy. I know this is a good thing for you.”

“Thank you. Being with Harry is one of the best decisions I ever made,” Danny told him. “Even if it did take a push from Tani to get there.”

“What do I say when Steve gets back?” Lou asked, a little bit of worry creeping into his eyes. 

Danny frowned. “He’s coming back?”

Lou shook his head. “Eventually, I figured. I mean, even if he only ever comes back to sell his house, like you did.”

“Tell him whatever you want.”

“When was the last time you talked to him?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t even thought about him in ages. He texted me, I never replied. After that… nothing.”

Lou sighed but nodded. “I hate to see ten years of friendship go down the drain.”

“Maybe one day we’ll meet up. Who knows. But he walked away,” Danny said. “And guys,” he turned back to everyone. “Harry and I will definitely come visit. If for no other reason than to get Kamekona’s shrimp.”

“Maybe sit in on a case,” Harry suggested. 

“Maybe,” Danny agreed and then rubbed his shoulder. “Just one with no car chases or explosions or jumping off buildings? I’ve had enough of those to last _five_ lifetimes.”

The last of the things were packed into their rental car and then Tani was there again with another last hug and she squeezed him tight. “I’m coming to England. I’m dragging Junior with me. And we are all going to sit in a pub and eat fish and chips and watch cricket and… do all the stupid stuff you’re supposed to do on a trip to England. Oh, and then I’m definitely going to Scotland because I have to subject Junior to my terrible accent at every opportunity.”

Danny laughed. “You better come visit. My life isn’t nearly as much fun without you in it. And thank you,” he said. “I admit. Maybe those matchmaking skills of yours are pretty great.”

“I told you,” she said, smiling as another tear dropped from her eyes as they said goodbye. 

“It’s because you’ve got a good heart,” he told her and she pouted in her sadness at him leaving and hugged him yet another time before finally letting go and allowing him to leave.

*

_Now..._

Danny held the mug in his hand as he looked out the window and over the sprawling green and yellow fields beyond. Spring was truly here and everything was in bloom, filling the landscape with color. The mornings were warmer when the light hit the living room and Danny considered whether they should get a cat that would lounge around in the heat spots and help keep the mice from getting inside from the fields.

“If you’d have asked me a year ago what I’d be doing now, I guarantee this would not be anywhere on my radar,” he said, shaking his head slightly.

Arms snaked around him from behind and the warmth seeped into his body. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“A very good thing. I may not have thought I’d ever be here. Actively fought against it in the past. But now I think this was the right time to do it. It’s the right place to be,” he turned in the arms, putting his mug down on the side table as he did so, making it easier for him to return the hug. “And the right person to be doing it with."

They smiled at each other and Danny leaned up for a kiss.

Harry hummed into it, his fingers dipping under the waistband of Danny’s sleep pants and gripping his ass. Their bodies swayed slightly. ‘“Considering your current status as a man of leisure, perhaps I can persuade you to come back to bed with me.”

“Don’t you have a book to write?” Danny asked.

“I thought I’d take the day off from writing.”

“You took yesterday off, too.”

“I’m allowed,” Harry told him and kissed him again before taking him by the hand and guiding him back up the stairs. “Think of it as research,” he said.

“You’re writing a sex scene for your book?”

“I am now,” Harry said. “And it needs to be perfect.”

Harry pulled him close at the top of the landing, their kisses turning dirty before they could even reach the bedroom, Danny’s pants already at his ankles, and they both laughed as they tripped up trying to get to the bed.

Danny’s phone lay abandoned on the windowsill downstairs where he left it. The buzz of an incoming text message knocking it off to fall on the floor.


End file.
